The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a double-balanced golf club head whose center of gravity can be conveniently positively adjusted after its fabrication.
It is well known that the location of the center of gravity of a golf club head greatly affects its performance. Therefore, a golf club head is generally equipped with a counterweight, that adjusts the center of gravity of the golf club head. However, after the counterweight has been installed and the fabrication of the golf club head has been done, the center of gravity of the golf club head cannot be further adjusted.